


No Place Like Home

by carinascott



Category: Leverage
Genre: Kidfic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-22
Updated: 2012-02-22
Packaged: 2017-10-31 14:18:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/344963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carinascott/pseuds/carinascott
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's no place like home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Place Like Home

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is set in a massive AU (for me at least, its at 22,000 words already and I still have a ways to go) I've been working on for the last few months in which Alec and Parker have two children together. their first child, Bella, was the result of a one night stand (explained more fully in the AU I'm still working on) and their second child, Aidan, is the result of invitro. Alec/Eliot are together now, fully committed to one another after 5 years apart (also fully explained in the AU), and they raise Bella and Aidan together with Parker as one big happy family unit. This fic was written before Halloween 2011 at the behest of a friend that has been my cheerleader as I work on the AU, and I hope to finish the AU story soon.

It wasn't the first time Eliot had made a fool out of himself for love, and it probably wouldn't be the last.

But the love he felt upon seeing his daughter's happy smile was more than worth it.

A few weeks ago Bella's teacher had treated her class to a viewing of the classic movie, The Wizard of Oz. 

Bella had been entranced with the movie, so much so that Alec had purchased a copy on Blu-Ray, and they'd all been forced to watch it on their next family movie night.

When Bella had decided that she wanted to be Dorothy for Halloween, no one was really surprised. Unfortunately, since classic characters like Dorothy weren't in demand these days, it had been pure hell tracking down a child-sized Dorothy costume. 

But, Eliot hadn't been a retrieval specialist for nothing, and eventually he'd secured the costume for his baby girl.

Her face had lit up when he'd shown her the costume, complete with customized ruby slippers to fit his daughter's feet. 

Eliot had assumed that was the end of it, save for taking her trick or treating on Halloween night; but Bella had other plans.

Apparently, Dorothy couldn't go out alone. She had to have her friends.

So, Halloween night found Eliot dressed as the Cowardly Lion, his long hair making him the natural choice. Alec's smile had been bright as he'd helped Eliot with his face paint, making sure that the lion had whiskers and a black nose. Eliot had tried to scowl, but he figured he was getting off easy this time around. Alec was the one with his face covered in silver-paint, and if his lover could give in to his role as The Tin Man for the night with grace, Eliot figured he could at least be more accommodating. Parker had simply rolled her eyes at them, not really understanding why they were making such a big deal out of the costumes. But, considering that she only had to wear a flannel and some overalls, her blond hair helping to complete her look as the Scarecrow, Eliot didn't think her opinion on the matter counted. The youngest of the group, Bella's one year old brother Aidan, completed the picture. He was adorable as Dorothy's precious dog Toto, his doe eyes and infectious smile giving him the air of innocence that all puppy's had.

Eliot knew they were a sight as they set out on the mild Boston afternoon, but he didn't mind. This might not be the Yellow Brick Road, and it sure as hell wasn't Kansas; but with his family around him, Eliot Spencer was sure of one thing:

There's no place like home.

END


End file.
